Trying Make Sense
by sarahbearaswt
Summary: When things don't go according to the plan it doesn't make sense. No spoilers. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: For the record I do not own, or have any rights to anything involved with Prison Break or any of it's actors, actresses, characters or story lines.

Author's Note: I am not a lawyer, nor do I have knowledge of the legal system aside from what I saw on the last re-run of Judging Amy. Therefore any scenario in this story that is not legally plausible is purely for entertainment and I apologize now. That said…. Here's the story

Sara sighed as she let herself slide into the warm, bubbly tub. This had been the week from hell. She was desperately trying to both forget about it and figure it out. It just didn't make sense. First there was the break. Three prisoners had broken out. That alone was bad enough. No one had ever broken out of Fox River. The first two escapes made sense. Or at least why they would want to break out did. It was the how that didn't. Lincoln Burrows was set to be executed in two days. That made sense. He knew he would die if he didn't escape. John Abruzzi would never have seen the outside of the wall either. That made sense. Fernando Sucre did not. He had been the model prisoner, if there were such a thing. He had never caused trouble, never set a toe out of line. He had been set for parole in fifteen months. So why risk the escape. It didn't make sense.

Then there was Michael. Why was he still there? And why did he claim to know nothing? Burrows was his brother and Sucre was his cellmate. He had to have known something. It made no sense. It also made no sense why she cared. He was a prisoner. So what if he seemed like the last person on earth who was commit a crime. He had. Even good people were guilty. And he was guilty. He had robed a bank at gun point and pleaded no content. It was like admitting he was guilty. But somewhere in the back of her brain it seemed wrong, like he was innocent. Her conscience told her that it was because of his brother. But that was crazy. Who would do that? But she had seen that look on his face when they told him about the escape. It was like he had given up. Something in his eyes changed.

She had passed the warden and Officer Bellick on her way to SHU to give him his insulin. He had been there since the riots. When they found him out of A-wing with her they put him in SHU he was supposed to be out May 10th, in time to say good-bye to his brother. The warden had promised him that. So when the escape happened late in the night on the 8th everyone was shocked. It wasn't until the next morning that they questioned Michael. She arrived just after they told him.

Closing her eyes she remembered the meeting.

_"Good Morning Michael." She said as the guard let her in. When he didn't say anything she looked up and saw him. He was sitting on the bed staring straight ahead. "Michael, what wrong? Are you ok?" she asked as she grabbed his wrist to check his pulse._

_"He's gone." He said in a voice void of all emotion._

_"Who? What happened?" she asked as she knelt in front of him trying to make eye contact._

_"Lincoln." He said finally looking down. "They said he escaped last night. With Abruzzi and Sucre" _

_"You didn't know?" Sara asked him_

_"How could I? I was here." He said in defeat._

_"But he was your brother. And Sucre was your cellmate you had to know something was up." _

_"You'd think" was all he said. It was then that his eyes changed. It was like they were filled with hope, joy and sorrow all at the same time._

_"Now you have no reason to be here." She said speaking what was on his mind._

_"I committed a crime." He answered avoiding her eye contact._

_"Michael, something tells me you never would have robbed a bank if he hadn't been here." She was trying to get him to open up to her._

_"I'm here now. That's all there is to it." He said as he put his finger out for the test._

It made no sense. Why wouldn't they have taken Michael with them? Sara sighed as she tried to clear her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

It made no sense. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't make sense of it. How had they done it without him? And why? He'd had a plan. He's gotten word to Abruzzi that it would be the night of the 10th while Lincoln was in the infirmary for observation. The plane was going to be ready at midnight with changes of clothes for each of them. They were going to fly non-stop to Mexico. There they would stop and refuel then continue to Columbia. Columbia was they perfect sanctuary because they had so many of their own problems they would never notice or care about four Americans. From there they would begin finding out who had framed Lincoln.

How had they done it with out him?

_"What?" He couldn't believe what Pope and Bellick had just told him._

_"You heard. They're gone. And we want to know how?" Bellick said in his usual snarl as he pinned Michael to the wall._

_"I have no idea." Michael said honestly. "There's no way they could have gotten out. Burrows is in SHU and there's now way Sucre and Abruzzi could have gotten out with out someone seeing." Michael said more to himself then the guard._

_"Well you see, that what we said. But you lived with one and are kin to another. So start putting the pieces together." Bellick said pushing him into the wall harder._

_"I… I… don't know…." Michael stuttered as he gasped for breath._

_"Bellick let him down." Pope said finally. He did and Michael gasped for breath before collapsing on the bed. "Here's what we know. Burrows was assaulted during PI and was spending the night in the infirmary. He was locked down and secure. Sucre and Abruzzi were in their cells at the 11:00 check. At 11:30 all three were gone. Now do you have any idea how that could have happened?" Pope asked._

_"I… no." Michael said in defeat. "How could they do this?" he wondered. Pope took it as wondering how they did it, while Michael meant how they could have left him._

_"Come on Bellick. He doesn't know anything." Pope said as he turned to leave with Bellick reluctantly following._

_"How could they have gotten out of their cells, let alone out of the prison without someone seeing?" Michael asked trying to further exonerate himself._

_Pope stopped and turned. "That's what we're trying to find out." Looking tired he continued. "We turned out every inch of your cell, Abruzzi's cell, the infirmary and every inch in between. We found nothing. Not even a mouse hole." Pope said then motioned for Bellick to wait outside. "Look, I know that you petitioned to come here so you could make your peace. But if there is anything you know that would help us find him, you have to tell us." Pope tried to bargain "You're life will be a lot easier that way."_

_"Trust me, I wish I knew how they did it." Michael said honestly. "But you know I've been here for two and a half weeks. There's a lot of planning and scheming that could have been done in that time." He said knowing because he had given them instructions to follow so everything would be ready. When he'd done it he thought he'd be going too._

_"Well then I'm sorry." Pope turned to they door again. "you'll be back in genpop tomorrow."_

As he lay in bed back in his cell he wondered what had happened and why they had left him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning Mr. Scofield." Sara said as she entered the exam room reviewing Michael's file.

"Morning Doc." He replied as she sat on her stool with the tray of insulin and needles. It had been two weeks since the escape and Michael was better but the spark he had before was still not back.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked as she looked at him.

"I felt a little light headed this morning but breakfast fixed that one." He told her trying to keep the conversations light. It was even true. Since the escape he hadn't been sleeping well, partially due to his new cellmates snoring partially because he couldn't sleep at all anymore. He'd been lucky, Westmoreland was his new cellmate. A few days after the escape Westmoreland's celli had paroled and he's used his pull to be put in with Michael; partially because he could see his sorrow and partially to keep from getting a new fish.

"Really? Is everything ok?" Sara asked pulling Michael back to the present.

"Huh? Oh, yea, it's the new celli, still getting used to him." Michael told her as she tested his blood.

"Well, your blood sugar is a little high, which might be what did it." She told him making a note on his chart. "So, is there anything _new_ going on in Gen Pop?" she asked hoping he would catch her insinuation as she filled the syringe with insulin

"No, nothing yet." Michael answered, catching her meaning and looking down.

"I'm sorry." She empathized. "It's probably better that way. Besides, with your behavior you'll be out in two and a half years. Then you can find him." she tried to be optimistic.

"Well, I may be out sooner than that." He told her as she gave him his insulin.

"Oh?" she asked not sure whether she like where this was going. "You're not going to do anything stupid? Are you?" she asked praying he wouldn't.

"No, don't worry." He assured her with a chuckle. "No, my attorney is working on an appeal. She thinks that if it goes well I could have my sentence reduced by at least two years and I could be out pretty soon." He explained with hope that it would happen.

"I hope it works." She told him honestly as they finished. "See you tomorrow." She said as they both stood to leave.

"Scofield you got a visitor." The guard said as he left the exam room.

"Well by all means, let get going." He said as the guard led him to the visitation area but then stopped short. "Wait I thought you said I had a visitor?" Michael asked in confusion.

"You do, in the council room. It's you lawyer." The guard said as he let Michael into the room where Veronica waited.

"Michael. How are you?" she asked as she hugged him.

"I'm good." He answered then whispered during the hug, "Have you heard from him yet?" when she didn't answer he released the hug.

"I have some information I'd like you to review." She said as she sat, then handed him a stack of paper. "Please read over it for the appeal. Especially page 9." She said with emphasis. Michael skimmed the pages until he reached page 9 where he saw a letter from Lincoln and looked up at Veronica in question.

"Is it going ok?" he asked pointing to the paper "You know the appeal?" he said hoping she would catch his meaning.

"Well there's some new information in there that might help. Did you know about this, before?" She asked and when he didn't answer she knew. "I see." She said then cleared her throat.

"Look, Veronica, there's a lot that you don't understand." He tried to reason.

"Michael I do understand. This was why, wasn't it?" she asked and then watched as he nodded his head slightly. "Then your lucky it happened the way it did." She tried to say with compassion. "I've already spoken with the judge. She's willing to reduce your sentence." Veronica said changing the subject. "But there are conditions."

"I'm listening." Michael answered, suddenly anxious to be out of Fox River forever.

"She has agreed to reduce your total sentence to a year and a half, with parole after 9 months, if you agree to a few terms." She began as she opened a note pad. "First, if you care convicted of any crime of equal or greater value you must agree to serve that term in full in addition to the remainder of this term she is waiving. Second you must agree to volunteer as a mentor at the Chicago Youth Center in the Youth Crime Prevention Program for the 9 months taken off your sentence by parole. You must also specifically mentor LJ. That wasn't all just the judge's idea." She said rolling her eyes. "If you can agree to these terms, then the judge has agreed to consider the appeal." Veronica told him and then watched for his reaction.

Michael didn't know what to say or think. He knew that this was a good deal. He knew that he would be stupid not to take it. But his head was a mess. Nothing made sense. "I need to think about it." He finally said.

"WHAT? WHY? Michael, he's gone. And he's not going to come back. There is no reason for you to stay." Veronica tried to reason. She was exasperated. "Read it." She said pointing to the papers that sat in front of Michael. "I got it yesterday." She said as Michael took the paper out.

_Michael,_

_I know you're probably pissed at me right now. You made this possible and we left you. But it was for your own good. I talked to V, she said you could get an appeal and get out. Even without an appeal you could be out in two years. I couldn't let you ruin your life any more than you already have, not for me. I don't deserve that. All I've ever done is let you down but you're still there anyway. That alone is more than I could ever deserve, but I couldn't let you ruin the rest of your life. We're safe and out of site. Abruzzi knows some people and is going to help us find out the truth, he owes you that much. He said that if you ever need anything to get in touch with him. He's in you debt forever. Sucre sent for Maricruz and she got here two days ago, he told me to thank you. _

_I'm sorry for leaving you. It's better this way. You deserve a better life than this. When you get out take care of LJ. Keep him clean. Don't let him turn out like me. V doesn't know how to get to me; it's safer for her that way. If you need to get in touch with me, call Maricruz. Sucre said he left her number hidden in you cell. Take care of yourself. Get out alive, for me. _

_Just have a little faith_

_L_

_p.s. Take the appeal._

When he finished reading Michael looked up at Veronica and said "I'll take the deal." He then stood to leave.

"Thank you." She said as she came to hug him. While she did she slipped something into his pocket and whispered. "They said you might need it." Michael looked confused but slipped it up his sleeve anyway. When he reached his cell again he pulled it out and saw that it was a bottle of PUGNac with a note inside.

_This should last for a while. I'll bring more when it runs out. – V_

And Michael smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

He still couldn't believe they'd done it. As he sat looking out over the Caribbean Sea all he could think about was his brother. Michael had planned all of this. He had done an unbelievable job. But then again that was him. Precise, exact and usually over thought. He had done more than Lincoln could imagine preparing. First there was the tattoo. Then there was all the information in the tattoo. It had to have taken every spare minute to plan, and now he couldn't even enjoy it. When Abruzzi got word on when to have the plane ready and where it would go he came to Lincoln. With Michael in SHU Lincoln became next in command. It was his idea to leave Michael.

That was when he began making his own plan. He had planned with Abruzzi to have a couple of the guys in PI beat him up good enough to spend the night in the infirmary but not enough to keep him from moving enough to get out. Then he talked to Sucre and made sure that he knew how to get Abruzzi and himself up there and then out of the prison. They had planned it all out making sure it would be ready before Michael got out of SHU on the 10th.

Lincoln didn't know much but he knew that Michael deserved a better life than this. Being on the run was his fate; Michael's was a real life, with a real job, and a family that he would know how to take care of. Michael wouldn't mess things up like he had. He knew his brother would be pissed, even hurt; but hurt and pissed was better than a life on the run. When they got to Columbia Abruzzi had used his "sources" to find the house near Santa Marta that Michael had bought before he came to prison. He had stocked it with enough supplies to last at least a month. He had planned everything.

When they got settled Sucre sent for Maricruz. At first she refused to come. Something about a cousin and some very angry words in Spanish were all Sucre had said. After a few weeks though Maricruz came and they got married in the Catholic Church a few towns over. Abruzzi had his family moved to safety until he knew it would be ok to bring them down or to go to them. Everyone's lives were coming together. They'd even managed to get rid of T-bag; Bellick took care of that. T-bag had mouthed off one too many times and then there was an "accident" with some of the other inmates and T-bag wasn't so lucky. After his death Lincoln let a few key people know that he had killed the guard in the riot. That got the other CO's off the prisoner's backs; it let the tension in the prison down. Without it there would have been no break.

Lincoln sat and let the ocean rhythm take all the chaos of the past two weeks out to sea. He knew why Michael had chosen it. It was perfect. The house was simple but secluded. The nearest neighbor was far enough away to keep things quiet and the back patio had a path that led down to a small private beach.

"Hey papi." Sucre said as he and Maricruz walked out onto the patio where Lincoln had been sitting.

"Hey." Lincoln said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Have you heard anything new from your lawyer?" he asked as they sat in two of the other chairs.

"I talked to her yesterday but they are still trying to figure out some of the leads. Abruzzi said he had some 'friends' in DC that he would talk to. We have all the pieces but they just don't make sense yet." Lincoln explained in frustration.

"Hey man, they'll get it. Abruzzi has 'friends' everywhere some one will know something." Sucre said as he sipped his beer. "Have you heard from fish yet?" he asked cautiously after a few quiet minutes.

"I sent his a letter through V. But I haven't heard anything back yet. She said she would try to work on an appeal for him. She wanted to from the beginning but he wouldn't let her." Lincoln stared out into the water again.

"Linc, man you did the right thing. He can get out and be free. Hell he got us out of there, he's smart, he'll take whatever appeal he can get."

"I hope your right." Lincoln replied. "His life should be better than this. Or at least he should have the choice for it to be. He only made the choice to go in for me."

"He'll do the right thing." Maricruz added. Even though she hadn't me Michael she had heard enough to feel like she'd known him forever. He got them out. He gave her man back to her, she owed him a lot. "It's the only choice that makes sense."

AN: Ok, so this story was only really meant to be the first two chapter but then I kinda took on a life of it's own. I want to continue with it but I feel like the rest is a different story. So I'm thinking of doing a sequel story. What are y'all thoughts? Let me know what you think.


End file.
